


we're here to stay

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, D/s relationship, Dirty Talk, M/M, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He’s just gotten the door shut, the lock clicking neatly into place, before he’s pressed up against the wooden surface by another body. It’s a rough shove, a swell of panic rising in his chest. It makes his heart skip a few beats.</i>.</p><p>Ryan surprises Dan after the Game 2 win against the Canadiens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're here to stay

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from. I apologize for sucking at writing endings. Title from the song "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men. If you haven't listened to them, I highly recommend you do. They are a fabulous band.

He’s just gotten the door shut, the lock clicking neatly into place, before he’s pressed up against the wooden surface by another body. It’s a rough shove, a swell of panic rising in his chest. It makes his heart skip a few beats.

"What—"

"Shh."

There are lips mouthing at the back of his neck.

"I’ve got you."

He inhales sharply and the panic falls away, quickly replaced by a flood of excitement.

“ _Cally_. What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet me in New York.”

Ryan’s hands are already working the buttons of Dan’s shirt open, tugging impatiently at his jacket in order to remove the shirt. Immediately hot, open-mouthed kisses are being trailed along his shoulder blades.

"Couldn’t wait. Needed to see you tonight, to feel you tonight."

He feels the drag of teeth across the top of his spine before they dig into his flesh, pulling a whimper from his lips and making his knees buckle a little. “Fuck, Cally.”

It takes some effort to push away from the door and turn himself around to face Ryan but it pays off; their lips crash together in a bruising kiss, Dan bringing his hands up to tangle into Ryan’s hair.

He’s missed this so much. The roughness, the bruises, the way they fit together so _perfectly_. He’s missed it all.

They manage to back up without pulling apart, mouths staying sealed together as if they’re trying to pull all the oxygen from each other’s lungs. Dan has a fleeting thought that he probably would let Ryan take his soul because he’s in that deep but it quickly fades as he’s pushed down onto the bed.

Quickly, Dan kicks off his shoes before shimmying out of his pants and boxers, laying back against the bed as he looks up at Ryan. It never changes; the way Ryan makes him feel as he’s gazed upon. Ryan looks him over inch by inch, eyes darkening more as they move and it makes Dan realize that, truly, he is just the prey here. Ryan is the predator, he’s calling the shots, he’s the one in charge. He always is, and Dan is more than happy to give up control.

"You’re gorgeous, Dan."

Ryan says the words slowly, dragging them out as he peels off his own clothing. “So gorgeous, fuck. The way you’ve been playing out there? It drives me crazy. I got so fucking hard just watching you.”

He’s finally naked now, crawling onto the bed to straddle Dan lightly. His hands move to grab Dan’s wrists, lifting his arms up above his head. “I should punish you for taking that stupid penalty, but I can’t bruise you up too much tonight. I’ll save it for a day when I can really break you apart, okay?”

Dan can only manage a nod, a weak “yes, sir” barely audible. It feels so natural to just give in, to submit so easily to Ryan. Nothing makes him feel more centered than this.

"Good boy." Ryan squeezes his wrists. "Keep these here."

Dan does as ordered, arms bent and hands above his head, staying still as Ryan gets off him and the bed. His eyes might trail after Ryan’s ass, but he wasn’t told not to look so he doesn’t feel badly for doing it.

When Ryan comes back, he’s got a bottle of lube in his hand and a smile on his face. “Gonna fuck you and fill you up, make you yell so all the guys can hear it and they’ll know that I’m here. They’ll know that I’m back all because of what a loud _slut_ you are for me.”

The words go right to Dan’s cock, making him whimper and nod. “Y-yes, sir. Please. _Please_.”

Ryan just smiles wider, getting back onto the bed and opens the lube. He spreads a bit on his fingers, situating himself between Dan’s legs and doesn’t give any notice before pushing a finger inside him. Dan’s breath catches in his throat, eyes falling shut and he has to fight to remember to not move his arms.

"Such a good boy. You take my fingers so good, don’t you?"

A kiss is pressed to his inner thigh and the finger presses deeper inside him, making him moan loudly. 

"You just love them. Love being finger fucked by me, right?"

"Yes, sir."

Another finger is added and his moans turn a little louder.

"You’re such a good boy for me, Dan. So very good."

There’s a slight burn as Ryan scissors his fingers, then adds a third but the way he presses them in and twists has Dan grinding his hips down and breathy whimpers sounding.

"F… _fuck_. P-please, please. _Sir, please_.”

Ryan pulls his fingers out and is silent for a moment and Dan worries that he’s somehow ruined this, said the wrong thing and lost his chance for the night but no, no, he hasn’t. By the time he finally makes himself open his eyes, Ryan is just finishing slicking up his cock with lube and moves to position himself.

He leans down, lips seeking out Dan’s, and the request is eagerly met. Dan cranes his neck up, careful to not move his arms, as he presses his lips to Ryan’s.

It’s a sweet and slow kiss, unusual for this type of scene between them but the curiosity over it doesn’t last long because then Ryan is guiding himself in, pressing into Dan slowly and not stopping until he’s all the way inside.

They both exhale a groan into each other’s mouths. It feels like it’s been forever since they’ve done this, since Ryan has been inside Dan. 

It feels a little bit like coming home to Ryan, and it feels like becoming complete to Dan.

Ryan starts to move and it feels so blessedly good. Dan chokes back a sob, lifting his hips to meet Ryan’s thrusts and it doesn’t take long for a rhythm to build. It’s fast and when Dan begs for more, his voice breaking on the words, Ryan obliges.

"So good, Dan. Fuck, baby, you’re so good. So good for me. You take my dick so well, fuck, love it. Love fucking you."

Dan just moans with every movement, legs scrambling to hook around Ryan’s waist, to pull him closer and closer, to get him deeper. He just wants to be completely filled, completely surrounded by everything Ryan. He never wants this to go away, to lose this feeling of being so _complete_.

"F-fuck, fuck, s-sir, p-please. Please f-fill me. Wanna be y-yours. Only yours. Please.”

He’s so close to the edge. Ryan thrusting into him hard and fast, making the headboard shake against the wall. They’re going to get chirped at for it tomorrow; Hank in the room next door, probably cursing them out because he just wants to sleep, will definitely make their day hell tomorrow. But that doesn’t matter now. None of it does.

It doesn’t matter how loud Dan is becoming, how his voice is sounding so wrecked and broken just by being fucked so perfectly by the one person who knows him best. It doesn’t matter how Ryan doesn’t reprimand Dan for breaking the one rule of the night, moving his arms to curl around Ryan’s neck and hold on for dear life.

Nothing matters other than them. Their bodies moving together, sweat-slicked. Their hearts racing and moans being breathed into each other’s skin. Nothing matters other than this moment, of them being together, being one.

Dan is shaking, sobbing out against Ryan’s shoulder. He’s trying not to come, waiting to be told he can and Ryan isn’t giving anything up. He’s thrusting hard, teeth grinding together as he just keeps fucking into Dan until finally, he can’t hold back anymore.

"Now. Now, Dan. Come for me. Come on my dick. Come for me, baby.”

Dan shouts, body quivering with his orgasm as he comes between them, clenching tight around Ryan.

“ _Fuck_.”

Ryan buries his face in Dan’s hair, fucking Dan through his orgasm and just when it starts to make Dan whimper brokenly, he comes. He pushes in deep and lets out a loud groan, biting at the top of Dan’s ear as he holds himself steady, filling Dan up.

It takes several minutes for them to come back down to reality. Both breathing heavily, both feeling a release of a weight that they had been trying to ignore from being on their shoulders.

Ryan doesn’t want to pull out, wishes he could stay inside Dan forever but he can’t. He kisses the side of Dan’s face, murmuring softly. “Gonna pull out now, okay?”

Dan only nods, still trying to catch his breath and lost in the bliss.

Ryan kisses him softly, quickly, then pulls out and rolls over onto the empty space of the bed next to Dan. He gets an arm around Dan’s shoulders, pulling him against himself and kisses the top of his head.

"You good?"

"Mm, yeah."

"We’re gonna have to clean up."

"I know. Don’t wanna just yet."

Dan burrows against him, lazy kisses being pressed to his shoulder.

Both of them are quiet, letting their breathing return to normal and pulses slow to a regular beat. Ryan’s almost certain that Dan has fallen asleep when words are murmured against his neck.

"Hm? Didn’t hear that."

Dan lifts his head slightly, a tired smile on his face.

"Said we’re gonna win it for you."

Ryan pulls Dan even closer at that, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"I already won you. Don’t need anything else."

Dan laughs sleepily, dropping his head back down to nuzzle against Ryan’s neck.

"Mmf, yeah, I’m a pretty great prize."

"Yeah, you are."

Silence falls again. Then,

"I love you."

Dan makes a sleepy noise of agreement, just barely managing to mumble the words back. It bring a smile to Ryan’s face and despite the sweat and come clinging to their bodies, he lets Dan sleep.

They can clean up in the morning.

They’ll have some time, then.

Even if it’s just _some_ , Ryan will make every second count.


End file.
